Because You Loved Me
by L.R.T
Summary: From different POVs, a misunderstanding changes the dynamic of Team Rocket forever. Rocketshippy. Original upload date: 10.03.00. See bio for author's notes.


Because You Loved Me

L.R.T.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Okay, let's get one thing straight: James is a dweeb. He's my best friend and he's great and all but sometimes...I seriously doubt whether there's anything in that blue-haired head of his. The dunderhead had forgotten about a Rocket bomb he had lit and while he yelled at the twerps, it exploded causing us to "blast off" as usual. Then _bam_! it occurred to me - practically we've blasted off it was because of him. I know how hard I am on him sometimes and I know how much it bums him out to hear me yell and scream at him so I decided to keep my discovery to myself. I knew if I told James...he'd give me that look. Ugh, I hated that look. I swear, if he committed a murder and was in for questioning, he'd just have to give that look to the police and they'd let him off.

Now don't all sentimental on me. I don't_ like _like him. I like him. As a friend. Though Meowth seems to think otherwise but what does that cat know anyways? I mean, he probably didn't even like me back, you know? Not after all the crap I've done to him. Plus, I mean, we've known each other since we were seven. If he loved me or whatever, wouldn't we be dating by now? That's my theory, at least.

* * *

**James's POV**

I couldn't believe how dumb I was. I light the bomb and then twerp trio's king said something and I yelled back and then _blamo_! Jess yelled, Meowth whined, and I felt like a dork, as usual. I couldn't help thinking to myself that night as I stared at the stars...what if it's me? If I wasn't messing up all the time, could Jess and Meowth have a happier life? They never had it easy. Jess grew up poor, lost her mom when she was young, had to take care of me when I ran away from Jessibelle...and Meowth, an orphan, roaming the streets at night, joining a gang, learning to talk, walk, just to be rejected by the Meowth he loved.

I stared at my teammates. The moon was shining over Jessie's gorgeous hair. I loved her so much. I sighed a little and stared back up at the sky. Maybe I should leave. I could send Jessie and Meowth money every day. I _am_ rich after all.

I sat up. That was it. Maybe I wasn't as motivated as Jessie and Meowth because I knew that I had loads of dough waiting for me back at home. Jessie and Meowth had nothing...they didn't even have a home.

"Well," I said, "as of now, I'm an orphan!"

This awoke Jessie. She yawned and looked at me with her shining sapphire eyes that made my heart melt. "What'd you say?" she asked tiredly.

I went up to her. I was so excited. Finally, we could succeed and Jessie and Meowth could be happy. "Jessie, we're gonna get those twerps."

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking about how I've always messed stuff up and then, it hit me. I'm rich and you and Meowth aren't, so maybe I'm not as motivated to win as you. Well, Jess, not anymore! Now I'm cut off from my family. I'm poor and have nowhere to go!" I said happily.

Jessie stared at me in horror. "God, no! James, don't do that!"

This confused me. "Jessie, I'm making it better for us. For you..." I whispered. I knew it was risky saying that but I had to. It's how I felt.

"James, I'm happy like this. I know I don't show it but I love being with you and Meowth. And so what if we don't make it to the top of Team Rocket? At least we have each other and that's all that matters!"

She was so amazing. I couldn't help but hug her. "Jess, you're the most amazing girl I've ever known."

* * *

**Meowth's POV**

Well, Meowth wasn't too happy about Jessie's choice. I thought, "hey, let da kid do it!" But _no_! Just 'cause dey so nuts about each otta. Stubborn moron friends. Meowth saw da way dey looked at each otta. Meowth ain't dumb, ya know! I know foist hand how love can come and go. And I know for a fact dat da only reason dose twos are as far and as close as dey are is because of da way dey love each otta. Forget what Jessie said up dere. She loves James. Plain and simple.

Meowth woke up and saw da most beautiful ting a friend could see. James and Jessie all snuggled up next to each otta. I was so happy dat dey finally told, I jumped on top of Jessie and started yellin', "Yous finally told! Yous finally told!"

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

"Meowth!" I yelled, throwing him into a nearby tree.

"Yous told! I knew yous would! I knew it!" He ran up to James and me and asked, "So, how'd it happen?"

"How'd what happen?" I asked.

"Come on! Yous twos know! Yous finally said you loved each otta!"

I stared at James. He was blushing as red as an apple. He _did_ love me. "Um...I'll be back..." I said. I needed some time to think.

I walked over by a small lake. He loved me...I couldn't believe it! Wait, why am I so happy? I don't love him. Or do I?

* * *

**James's POV**

"You Garfield wannabe!" I yelled.

"Wa?" Meowth asked, confused.

"I didn't tell her I loved her!" I was filled with rage. Though, I could tell why Meowth would have thought that. The position Jess and I fell asleep in wasn't the most platonic.

"But...yous two..."

"Great, now she knows," I said, curling up in my sleeping bag, wanting to die.

"I'm sorry, James..."Meowth trailed off.

"It's okay. It was gonna come out sooner or later."

Jessie walked up to us. I couldn't help blushing. She sat next to me. "James?" her voice sounded soft. Way unlike Jessie.

I got out of the bag. "Yes...?" My voice shook.

"I love you, too."

This was _not_ what I was expecting. I was expecting a fan in the face; but I must admit, this was a nice surprise. "Jessie!" I hugged her. "You do? You aren't kidding?"

She shook her head. "I love you."

I hugged her tighter. "I love you, too, Jess!"

* * *

**Meowth's POV**

I looked at Jess and Jim. Dey looked so happy.

"James, I am everything I am, everything I will be, because you loved me." Jessie smiled.

Ha! I was right! Da two kissed and I was real happy...until a thought came over me. "Ah!" I yelled.

Jessie and James looked at me.

"What?" James asked.

"Now I gotta deal wit' dis stuff!"

Dey laughed and went back to kissing, no doubt to make me mad. I was grossed out but I was happy. Jessie and James were togetta. As it should be.


End file.
